1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation technologies, and particularly, to an air guiding device and a heat dissipation system having such an air guiding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, require dissipation of heat generated by electronic components, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a display card, or an expansion card, such as a video card or a graphics accelerator card, in order to prevent the components from overheating damage. An air guiding device is often used in a computer with a fan to guide airflow to the CPU and the display card therein. However, the expansion card is often positioned outside the air guiding device as the expansion card is too long. Therefore, airflow cannot be introduced to the expansion card and the heat generated by the expansion card cannot be efficiently dissipated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an air guiding device and a heat dissipation system having the same, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.